Peu être qu'il recommencerait
by Winte
Summary: Une journée banal à Fairy Tail? On dirait bien, tout le monde se tape dessus. Passez de tête en tête écouté les petits malheurs humains de nos mages favoris. YAOI EN PERSPECTIVE.


Disclamer: Mise à part 'histoire, rien ne m'appartient, l'univers de Fairy Tail et ses personnages apparetenant à Hiro Mashima.

**Attention**, cette histoire contient du yaoi, si vous n'aimer pas, pas la peine de lire.

Bonsoir! Me revoilà avec un petit One shot humoristique qui, je dois l'avouer, me tenais sacrément à coeur. J'espere qu'il vous plaira, ou au moins, qu'il vous fera rire! Excellente lecture!

* * *

**Peu être qu'ils**

**recommencerais...**

* * *

La chaise vola, implosant en mille morceaux contre le mur. Se fut ensuite le tour de la table, de l'autre chaise qui n'avait somme toute rien demandé et d'un plateau avant qu'enfin on puisse déclarer les festivités ouverte dans la joie et la bonne humeur habituel qui régnait à Fairy Tail.

Une nouvelle journée venait de commencer à la guilde, et les mages étaient bien décidées à détruire tout le mobilier dans l'une de leurs célèbre rixe matinal pour le prouver. Si au départ seul quelques mages aux tempéraments hautement destructeur -Natsu et Gray notamment, très fière de posséder respectivement, le titre de celui qui a brisé le plus de tables et celui qui a détruit une chaise en le plus de morceau- avait pris par aux différents combats, mais quelque minutes plus tard, la guilde entière grondait d'impatience à l'idée d'une bataille général.

Makarov crut un instant que Erza allait stopper toute tentative de destruction de Fairy Tail en réduisant au silence ses compagnons qui sommes toute, était bien à l'origine de cette agitation, mais du se rendre à l'évidence qu'Erza comptait surtout participer, fraisier à la main, à cette joyeuse lubie qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir détruire sa guilde. Il soupira, héla Marijane de lui apporter de l'alcool, le plus fort possible de préférence, et conclu qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y faire quand il aperçu Luxus de toute évidence de sale humeur en arrivant, afficher un grand sourire en voyant les affrontements sous ses yeux et se jeter dans la foule de mages déchaînées.

Luxus enfonça son genou dans les côtes du premier venus, regardant distraitement son grand père se noyer dans un verre d'alcool, avant de s'attaquer au second. Il s'était la vieille disputé avec Fried, au point que celui si refuse tout bonnement qu'il dorme chez lui, l'obligeant à rentrer dans l'appartement ou il ne ne faisait qu'entasser ses déchets, n'y dormant jamais -il préférait de loin les draps de son amant- en sachant parfaitement qu'il avait lancé le sujet de la dispute -uniquement car il savait que Fried était plus sauvage durant leurs ébats après qu'ils se soient un peu pris la tête- et que si il y avait bien une chose que l'homme aux cheveux vert ne supportait pas, s'était bien qu'on l'accuse à tord, qu'il allait devoir s'excuser, platement, tout en sachant qu'il pourrait faire ceinture pour au moins 3 jours. Il évita gracieusement un coup de poing, le rendant à son adversaire qui nu pas son agilité, tout en esquivant gracieusement la tête bleuté de Levy qui semblait courir s'abriter avant de prendre définitivement un mauvais coup. Se faire pardonner par son amant donc.

Levy courut, esquivant une chaise volante, un coup de poing de Luxus -en faite, Luxus avait du plus faire en sorte de na pas la toucher que elle de l'éviter-, puis une seconde chaise volante, avant d'arriver derrière le comptoir ou Lucie avait déjà trouver refuge avec Marijane ainsi que Droy et Jet, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le coin le plus reculés, tremblant à chaque implosion du mobilier. Soufflant, elle se fit la réflexion à elle même que cette guilde était uniquement composé de fou et de barbare, mais que définitivement, sa m'était un peu de piment dans sa vie. Un corps traversa alors la pièce pour venir s'écraser sur le mur qui surplombais le comptoirs s'écrasant au sol. Elle nu aucun mal à identifier les cheveux charbons de Gajeel, n'y le hurlement de rage qui suivit quand il fit cliqueter ses écailles métalliques, s'élançant à toute puissance au dessus du bar dans le but de lacérer le visage de celui qui lui avait fait rencontrer le mur.

Gajeel souffla au milieu des multiples débris de pierres et de plâtres qu'il avait fait exploser en s'écrasant contre le mur. Connard de Gray de merde. Il allait lui faire payer, l'humilier, l'atomiser, le découper en petit morceau pour avoir osé. Petit con, croyait il _sincèrement_ qu'il n'avait pas vus ses mains effleurer _malencontreusement_ les fesses de Natsu ? Non mais il le prenait vraiment pour un con. Et se regard brûlant qu'il lui envoyait, il pensait _vraiment_ qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué ? Putain. Ce sale con faisait du gringe à son amant et celui ci, dans sa grande naïveté, ne sans rendait absolument pas compte. Allez hop que je te mâchouille le cou, allez zou que je passe ma main dans t'es cheveux. Il poussa un hurlement de rage, exposant ses écailles métallique, non seulement pour montrer à ce petit con à quel point il allait en baver, mais aussi pour exposer à Natsu ses pouvoirs, se mettant en valeurs pour montrer qui était le plus fort, le plus beaux et le plus sexy de cette salle, après l'homme qu'il aimait bien sur -Gajeel était bien sur le plus fort mais question beauté et côté sexy alors la Natsu le battait lui et tout les autres à plate couture d'après lui-. Ses yeux rouge s'ouvrir en grand alors qu'il bondissait au dessus du comptoirs, assénant une droite mémorable à Gray. Dans les dents connard.

Gray prit de plein fouet le morceau d'acier qu'était devenus la main de Gajeel. Bordel, comment Natsu pouvait aimer cette brute épaisse, sérieusement ? Rien dans la tête, tout dans les muscles ! Et à ce qu'il pouvait voir le matin, surtout quand Gajeel rentrait d'une mission effectué seul, longue et fatigante notamment, Natsu devait être sadomasochiste pour le laisser enfoncer ses dents en acier dans son cou, et pas que la d'ailleurs. Gray se fit la réflexion mental qu'il aurait été impossible à Natsu et Gajeel de cacher leur liaison. Gajeel prenait un malin plaisir à consteller la nuque de son meilleur ami de suçons en tout genre, allant du rosé au violet foncé, sa gorge et son torse de morsures, de griffures et de marques dont il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas savoir la provenance, alors que Natsu, même s'il était sur qu'il tentait de se retenir, brûlait son amant en de diverses endroits, notamment derrière les oreilles et sur les bras -en faite s'était les seuls endroits qu'il pouvait voir habituellement, mais un jour il les avait surpris lors d'une étreinte très _câline_ lors d'un retour de mission et Gray avait aperçu les marques rouges des doigts de Natsu sur les hanches du dragon d'acier-. Si il pouvait comprendre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui ce crétin aussi ! Bordel, il passait quand même presque tout son temps à se frotter lascivement contre lui ! Pire, Natsu, dans son incroyable candeur, en rigolait, disant de lui qu'il était « un petit chaton en mal d'affection ». Non mais est ce qu'il avait conscience du double sens de ses mots ? C'était accablant ! Il évita majestueusement le second coup de poing de son rivale mais fut projeté contre le mur par sa jambe quand celle ci s'abattit violemment contre son abdomen. Il envoya un regard langoureux à Natsu alors qu'il croisait son regard -totalement innocent, avait il besoin de le préciser?- sans que celui-ci y note une quelconque once de d'amour, mais que Gajeel lui ne sembla pas louper puis qu'il ré-écrasa son poing dans son nez avec un élan de violence non feinte.

Natsu vit le regard étrange que Gray lui envoya, lui répondant par un de ses sourires de joyeux lurons avant que le brun ne lui écrase définitivement le visage. Pauvre Jubia, elle aurait du mal à reconnaître l'amour de sa vie quand son amant en aurait finie avec lui. D'ailleurs, il semblait monter un certain acharnement contre le mage de glace, peu être c'était il disputé ? Grey n'avait pas l'air de trop aimer les traces que Gajeel lui laissait sur le corps –en même temps, comme tout les dragons slayders, Gajeel avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir quand il faisait l'amour, lui aussi d'ailleurs, la chaleur reprenait le dessus et il finissait toujours par le brûler-. En même temps c'était normal, Grey était quelqu'un de très timide, son comportement avec Jubia en était la preuve, il avait beaucoup de mal avec ses sentiments, et puis c'était son meilleur ami, c'était normal qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, surtout en n'étant pas chasseur de dragon -même Sting, avec qui il s'était réconcilié après les grands jeux magiques et qui avait même décidé de rejoindre Fairy Tail avec Rogue, Fro et Lector, avait été vraiment étonné de voir les marques sur son corps au début. Mais quand ça c'était concrétisé avec Rogue, il avait compris se qu'il avait voulu dire par _dans le feu de l'action._ D'ailleurs il devait avouer qu'il était assez fière que celui qui l'appelait désormais « Natsu-sama », Gajeel avait drôlement grogné à ce surnom d'ailleurs, soit le dominant, lui permettant de prendre une légère revanche sur son amant par le billait de Rogue- D'ailleurs, le Rogue en question avait l'air de s'être bien fait à sa condition de membre de Fairy Tail puis qu'il prenait actuellement part au festivité, envoyant un mage valser quelques mètres plus loin, alors qu'il allait frapper la pauvre petit Fro qui ne participait as le moins du monde à la bataille général lancé.

Rogue catapulta un homme dont il ne se souvenait pas le nom, mais qui, visiblement, était bien imbibé, alors que Fro continuait à discuté avec Happy, sur l'un des derniers fauteuils encore en place -il avait eu la chance d'être attaché au mur, toute au fond de la salle, et était donc plus durs à arracher et balancer- avec un petit sourire au lèvres. Rogue sourie à l'Exceed qui venait de lui envoyer un petit sourire puis repartie à l'assaut des corps humains avec l'infime espoir de retrouver Sting. Ils avaient rejoins Fairy Tail quand ils avaient vus l'incroyable puissance de leurs liens et l'espoir d'avoir une famille à protéger et non pas à détruire cette fois ci. Il baissa la tête pour laisser passer un cadavre au dessus de sa tête. Il avait été vraiment surpris lors de la première rixe qui avait éclatés, jusqu'à ce que Gajeel débarque, brûler au 3eme degrés sur les bras et le cou, et lui assure que c'était une sorte de « gros câlin débordant d'affection ou le principe consistait à se foutre sur la gueule » avant de se jeter à corps perdu pour s'acharner sur les malheureux qui avait eu l'audace de poser ses yeux un peu trop près de son amant. D'ailleurs, la nouvelle de a mise en couple de Gajeel et Natsu ne l'avait qu'a moitié étonné. Ou plutôt, il était tellement habitué à entendre Sting lui parler de Natsu comme son héros et l'homme le plus fort au monde, qu'il avait fini par le connaître presque mieux que son propre idole, le jalousant un peu de cette incroyable admiration d'ailleurs, et qu'il avait su décrypté ce qu'il ressentait. Ainsi, naturellement, l'annonce de leur couple ne l'avait qu'étonné un minimum -il pensait qu'il prendrait plus de temps à s'en rendre compte et à l'assumer, c'est tout-. De toute façon, quand il avait revus Gajeel lors du tournoi, il avait bien vus les regards doux qu'il envoyait à Natsu, et les noirs qu'il réservait à ses adversaires. Il chercha la tête rosé du regard, espérant sincèrement y trouver son amant dégoulinant de bave du à l'admiration aux pieds de ce dernier, mais il semblait que Gajeel, après avoir massacrer l'homme qui tentait de lui faire de l'ombre, soit venu voir Natsu pour asseoir sa dominance, les lançant dans un combat acharné de corps que Rogue ne put s'empêcher de trouver très érotique. Gajeel n'aimant pas trop voir Sting « bavouiller » comme il le disait si bien, sur son amant, et l'éjectait gracieusement de son territoire à chaque foi, il n'avait donc aucune raison d'aller les interrompes -d'ailleurs, il venait de rêver ou l'innocent Natsu venait de glisser sa main sous la tunique du dragon d'acier ?- Il esquiva gracieusement l'un des derniers tabourets encore en vie, bien qu'il soit désormais à 2 pieds et non à 4, avant de trouver le dragon blond qui avait entamer une bagarre assez violente avec une Cana encore sobre, la pauvre n'avait pu boire que 3 tonneaux entier, tentant de lui sourire à travers les coups.

Sting eu un relent d'espoir en voyant son amant le chercher des yeux dans la foule, évitant souplement un coup de poing de la barmaid, et lui envoya un sourire vainqueur en esquivant à nouveau un coup un peu violent de la part de Cana. Ah vraiment, il adorait cette guilde. Plein de gens forts, toujours près à se foutre sur la gueule, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, avec en plus des gens qu'il aimait, et la sensation d'avoir enfin un vrai famille. En plus, il sentait qu'il progressait vraiment dans cette bande de fou furieux, se rapprochant chaque jour un peu plus de Natsu. Enfin, tant que Gajeel n'était pas trop près, étant donné qu'il avait la fâcheuse habitude de le dégager des qu'il le voyait parler à son héros. Quoi que, depuis qu'il lui avait parler du fait qu'il sortait avec Rogue -seul Rogue, Natsu, Gajeel, Fro (et encore, Rogue lui avait dit qu'ils étaient « plus amis » pour ne pas effrayer la petite Exceed), Lector et lui était au courant- il avait l'impression qu'il lui laissait un petit place, mais que le nombre de suçon sur le cou du dragon du feu avait proliféré. En même temps, il était évident qu'il n'allait pas se lancer à la conquête du cœur de l'homme feu, il aurait finie mort et enterré avant même que le dragon est compris qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui -quoi que, vus comment Natsu était long à la détente, sa lui laissait quand même du temps- d'ailleurs, pendant longtemps il s'était demandé comment Gajeel avait fait lui. Quand il avait posé la question à ce dernier, il lui avait sourie d'un sourire satisfait qui en disait long sans rien en dire, et quand il avait demandé à Natsu, celui ci avait rougit comme une tomate bien mur, mais il avait vaguement compris dans son baragouinemant quelque chose comme « beaucoup bu, connard de Gajeel, couché ensemble, énorme suçon et profité de lui » puis il était parti. De toute façon, Natsu était peu être son héros, mais le meilleur, sa restait Rogue. A la fois son ami d'enfance, meilleur ami et amant. L'homme parfait en faite. Il esquiva la nouvelle attaque de Cana, attrapant son bras au passage et l'envoyant valser plus loin. Il se rapprocha de son amant en courant, poing levé, dans le but de pouvoir se coller à lui sans trop attiré l'attention.

Cana vola au dessus de quelque connaissance avant de rencontrer un monticule de corps totalement K.O pour amortir sa chute. Foutu Sting alors ! Elle avait super mal à la tête maintenant ! A moins que se soit du à la quantité, somme toute faible -3 tonneaux ? C'était pas la mer à boire!- d'alcool dans son sang. Elle dégringola du tas humains avant de ce traîner derrière le bar, rejoignant Lucie, Levy, Marijane, Happy, Charuru, Frosh, Jet et Droy, ainsi que ses chères bouteilles d'alcool. Tient ! Pourquoi Charuru rougissait telle comme ça ? Est ce que... Oh ! Un tonneau ! Vient la petit tonneau, vient voir Maman Cana, elle va te manger de bisous !

Charuru rougit violemment. Non mais comment est ce que Happy pouvait lui sortir des « Je t'aiiiiiiiime Charuru » aussi naturellement ? A croire qu'il le faisait avec tout le monde ! Et pourquoi cette idiot continuait t-il à sourire comme un idiot ! Est ce que je dois dire quelque chose ? Ou alors lui dire que Moi aussi ? Est ce que je dois l'embrasser ? Que dirais Wendy si elle était là ? Que faire ? Elle regarda le chat bleu dans les yeux, ses petits ails battant l'air de gêne, puis se pencha délicatement vers Happy.

Happy fit sa déclaration à Charuru très naturellement, avec le sourire, sans rougir, et comme si s'était parfaitement normal. Il avait l'habitude dans entendre avec Gajeel, beaucoup plus loquace qu'on le croirait, et Natsu qui passait leurs temps à ce dire se genre de chose -notamment dans la chambre, Happy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans ces moments là et pourquoi Natsu rougissait en lui disant d'aller voir si Lucie allait bien- alors sa avait été facile de faire pareil avec Charuru mais maintenant il angoissait. Peu être aurait il du lui préparé un poisson ? Peu être qu'elle allait encore le rejeté ? Peu être ne pourrait il plus jamais la regarder en face ? Frosh rigola sur les genoux de Lucie avant que Charuru ne se penche délicatement vers lui.

Frosh rigola de bonheur quand Charuru et Happy s'embrassèrent. Elle entendit Lucie dire qu'il était vraiment mignon, et Cana que s'était pas trop tôt. Naturellement elle répondit par un « Fro le pense aussi » adorable, en pensant que Charuru et Happy était eux aussi très amies vu qu'ils faisaient comme Rogue et Sting en cachette. Elle se demanda si elle aussi elle ferais ça un jour avec un ami... après tout, Rogue et Sting faisait ça alors qu'ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, Charuru et Happy aussi, de même pour Natsu et Gajeel-san... Peu être qu'elle devrait en parler à Lector nii-san ou à Pantherlily. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas eux qui se bagarrait un peu plus loin, à même le sol ?

Lector rejeta Pantherlily loin de lui. Il ne se battait pas sérieusement ! Lui il voulait venger son maître, sans cesse écarté par celui de Lily. Non mais oh ! Ils avaient le droit de s'extasier sur Natsu ! Et c'était pas Lily ou Gajeel qui les empêcheraient d'idolâtrer Natsu merde ! Il jeta un regard à Fro, qui lui souriait avec un air niai, lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Se moment d'inattention lui valut un majestueux coup poing de la part de l'Exceed de l'homme d'acier. Grrr. Il allait voir celui là ! Il était peu être de la même guilde, mais il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Enfin, si il arrivait à le toucher.

Pantherlily se releva, fidèle à lui même, après avoir été projeté qu'elle que mètre plus loin par Lector. Gajeel avait dit « Si il s'approche de Natsu, si il le sent, s'il le regarde, de près ou de loin, tue le ». Natsu avait dit « Lector est un peu vantard comme ça, mais c'est comme Sting, en vrai il est très gentil, je suis sur que vous vous entendriez bien, alors ne le juge pas trop vite ». Gajeel était son maître, normalement c'est lui qu'il devrait écouter, sauf que comme Natsu sortait avec Gajeel, il devenait son maître lui aussi par extension non .. ? Lily ne sachant plus qui écouter avait décider de taper sur Lector, mais pas trop fort. Bizarrement, ça semblait l'énervé encore plus. Il lui envoya son poing dans la joue, alors qu'il regardait la petit Fro -mignonne cette petit, d'ailleurs-. Tient ! Fried semblait vraiment hors de lui, il venait d'envoyer 5 personnes au tapis. Il vit Lector se relevé, l'air passablement énervé. Le combat pouvait vraiment commencer.

Fried grogna, envoyant 5 mages qui passait par la dire bonjour au étoile. Ça leurs apprendra tient à rester sur son chemin alors qu'il s'était disputé avec son amant la vieille. Comment avait il pu l'accuser de mater les fesses d'Elfman ? Il en avait rien à foutre du -gros mot- de -gros mot- d'Elfman. Comment son -très gros mot- d'amant pouvait il oser l'accuser d'un telle outrage ? Non mais franchement. Quand on avait le cul, et le cœur, accessoirement, de Luxus Dreyfar, on n'allait pas s'amuser à reluquer un cul comme celui d'Elfman Straus ! Il s'appelait pas Evergreen lui. Gros mot. Il envoya son poing dans le visage d'un autre crétin sur son passage. Non mais comment il avait pus l'accuser comme ça ?! Et sans aucune preuve en plus. Il voulait qu'il le quitte ou quoi ? Tient, d'ailleurs, se serait une vengeance intéressante. Parce que, derrière ses airs de vilain méchant dragon « je-suis-le-meilleur-et-je-vous-emmerde » Luxus était quelqu'un de vraiment sensible. Il avait perdu sa mère trop tôt et son père trop tard, faisant de lui un enfant dans un corps d'adulte -et quel corps!- à la puissance phénoménal -à ça oui, sa _puissance_ était incroyable- assez complexé. Une fois ou il s'était particulièrement disputé, encore une fois, Fried lui avait crié qu'il ne voulait plus le voir et il l'avait, il faut l'avouer, très mal pris. Il n'était pas devenus violent comme on aurait pus s'y attendre -Luxus n'était jamais violent avec Fried- mais ses yeux s'était couvert d'un voile de douleur et d'impuissance qui avait vraiment retourné le mage aux cheveux verdoyant, le suppliant de ne pas le quitter -se qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de faire d'ailleurs-. Oui. Ça s'était une bonne vengeance. Niark niark niark. Il regarda Luxus avec un air fou sur le visage.

Luxus avala sa salive.

Levy soupira.

Gajeel gémit de plaisir.

Gray gémit de douleur.

Natsu rigola.

Rogue sourit doucement.

Sting sourit fortement.

Cana gloussa.

Charuru rougit.

Happy rougit.

Frosh ria.

Lector hurla.

Pantherlily vaincu.

Fried ricana.

* * *

**Guilde de fou !**

* * *

A peine les réjouissances finie, Fried avait chuchoté quelque chose à Luxus que personne ne comprit mais qui fit pâlir ce dernier qui, après être passé par_ toute_ les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, décida de prendre Fried par le bras, l'entraînant dans un placard, et de le violer jusqu'à ce que mort sans suive au vus des hurlements du mage runique. Paix à son âme.

Levy avait gentiment proposé à Lucy d'aller à la bibliothèque ensemble, se qu'elle avait accepté avec joie.

Gajeel avait attrapé la main de Natsu qui, définitivement, n'avait rien à faire dans son pantalon en plein milieu de la grande salle, l'avait embrassé passionnément de manière que tous -comprendre par là, Gray et Sting- puis voir à _qui_ il appartenais, avant de l'entraîner à sa suite vers l'étage, les autres mages espérant sincèrement que Gajeel se retiendrais de commencer les ébats avec son compagnon dans le couloir comme la dernière fois.

Gray fut porté par Leon, qui venait d'arriver, à l'infirmerie, pleurant à moitié.

Natsu gémit du première étage -Sa lui apprendra tient, à tripoter allègrement un homme potentiellement dangereux en plein milieu de la grande salle-.

Rogue fut invité à prendre un verre par une Cana légèrement pompette -seulement 14 tonneaux- qu'il refusa gentiment.

Sting proposa à ce même Rogue d'aller faire un tour pour discuter, notamment du fait d'officialiser leur relation devant le reste de la guilde qu'il accepta.

Cana conclu que comme personne n'était là pour boire avec elle, elle allait boire toute seul. D'ailleurs, il venait de recevoir une nouvelle cargaison de whisky qu'il fallait _absolument_ goûter.

Charuru se blottie dans les bars de Wendy qui venait de rentrer avec Poly, rouge pivoine.

Happy voleta jusqu'à la bibliothèque ou se trouvait Lucy pour lui demander des conseils « même si il savait qu'elle n'était pas très forte en amour » se qui lui valu de se faire tirer les moustaches assez violemment.

Frosh chercha Lector du regard avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Lector accueilli Fro dans ses bras, après avoir fait la paix avec Lily et ils décidèrent d'aller manger un poisson tous ensemble.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Lector, qui, ne voulant pas perdre la face devant Fro se sentie obliger de répliquer. Se qui, il faut l'avouer, fit bien rire Fro.

Fried poussa un nouveau hurlement. _Plus jamais_ il ne menacerais Luxus de le quitter. _PLUS JAMAIS. _Il doutait déjà de pouvoir remarcher un jour. Quoi que. Si Luxus était toujours aussi passionné durant leurs ébats alors... peu être qu'il recommencerais.

Erza éclata de rire, assis sur les corps de ceux qui n'avait pas eu la chance d'être ramené chez eux ou à l'infirmerie, déjà bondé, un nouveau fraisier à la main. C'était marrant. Il devrait remettre ça un jour ou Jellal serait là.

Demain, par exemple.


End file.
